What Keeps the Heart Beating
by DekkaDemon
Summary: Marceline always thought she had a pretty sweet life; until she arrives high school, that is. Yet, when a stranger comes to the school, she believes that her life could go back on track once again. However, their lives enter a stage of turmoil, and the fight to stay sane becomes real. And then 'he' returns... [Bubbline] [High school AU] This fiction will have slow burning romance.
1. Chapter 1: Marceline's Former Friend

**Hey guys! This my first Adventure Time fanfiction, so I hope it lives up to your standards!**

**EDIT:**  
**I have reassigned the plot of this chapter, so if you're a revisiting reader, please re-read this chapter. I'm sorry, but the plot wasn't originally going to flow, so I had to change _some _aspects ;-;**

* * *

_Tuesday 22nd July_

"You don't need 'em, Marcy. They're a bunch of pricks anyway," the female beside Marceline assured whilst draping her arm over the pale girl's shoulder. She had been assuring her friend for the past few months.  
Marceline sighed, knowing that her friend was right. She didn't want her to be.  
"I wish they weren't such bitches about the situation, Corrie."  
Marcy's friend fidgeted in her position and pushed herself to her knees and stood up.  
"C'mon, worrying about the past will do nothin'," Corrie Mena said and reached out a hand for the taller chick. She curled her fingers around Corrie's and then was lifted up by her friend.

Corrie was a tall chick with dirty blonde hair, though her height didn't match Marceline's. She had a soft voice and was quite shy despite being friendly to people she knew. Marcy found her quite stunning, and what especially enticed her were her friend's eyes, which were as blue as the bottom of the ocean.  
Marceline was an even taller female with very long hair that was the colour of the darkest of nights. Her skin was as pale as the sandy beaches she had grown up so close to, and her eyes were jarrah brown. Some would call her gorgeous, others not so. Corrie thought her friend was beautiful, but she wasn't going to admit that she thought that everyday.

"What class do you have next?" she asked, trying to change the subject that she knew was on Marceline's mind.  
"History. Shit."  
"It can't be that bad?"  
"Corrie, I _hate _humanities subjects."

She turned to face Marcy with a worrying look. Without saying anything, Corrie pulled her into a hug and rested her head on the pale girl's shoulder. Marceline's heart fluttered a little, and so she pulled her friend in closer and embraced the feeling.  
"Good luck," Corrie whispered into the mane of jet-black hair. The pair stepped away from each other and said their goodbyes before departing in opposite directions.

_Fuck you, school_, Marceline thought. It had only been the first _day_ of Term Three, and she already hated it. During the first holiday break after the summer holidays, her other friend (besides Corrie) had decided it would be better if they weren't friends. Marceline had made a mistake out of jealousy and mistreatment, and got herself into a sticky situation. What Marceline had said in the past still nagged at her brain, even though it had been a whole term since the situation happened.

Marcy's ex-friend went by the name of Rose. She was a redhead with a bad attitude and a fiery temper. She was in a group of four, the very group who had kicked the poor girl out of their clique. Rose was like their tyrannical leader, and it pissed Marceline off.  
_I'm surprised her _loyal subjects_ don't call her Flame Princess or something similar because she is as vicious as fire, _the pale girl thought as she headed for her History class.

She stepped through the door of the History room and took an empty seat beside an empty desk, just how she liked it. No one ever sat with her in classes. She was considered a loner.  
Marcy's History class didn't compose of many faces she cared about, and so she was happy by herself. Alas, there were a few faces that she _had_ with acquainted with, one of them being friends with Rose.

The friend that was associated with Rose was Pepper. The name suited the lass as she always had a peppermint aroma. Marcy didn't quite like her though, due to her habit of lying. Although, one thing the she did like about Pepper was her almost white-blonde hair with red streaks. She found it kind of funky.  
In the seat beside Pepper was a student Marceline had never seen before.

_There's a new chick?_

She had her hair dyed a dark pink, and although Marceline didn't fancy the colour, she thought it looked relatively good on her. Her skin was a light gold-ish colour, almost pale, but still a shade that would look like an opaque tan. Her eyes were a dull hazel, however, once exposed to light they enhanced in colour and gained a yellow-ish tint that enticed Marceline.

_Interesting._

As she was studying the whiteboard, which had that day's tasks on it, Pepper and the new chick sat on the desk to her right. She cocked her head and looked at Pepper, but didn't greet the new girl, who seemed fairly uninterested anyway. The pink chick kept her eyes locked on the board, which the teacher was scribbling nonsense on it.

_Bah, who cares._

The day went quickly with having no other acquaintances with unexpected people, and soon enough, it was time to catch the bus back home. Marceline stood in her normal place by the gym, and waited for Corrie to arrive. As she posed herself in a manor that made her seem invisible, she watched the drivers of cars picking up students and racing off. One in particular caught her eye, and she glanced at the student sitting comfortably in the back seat.  
_Rose_, she snarled with her inner voice. Just at that moment, Corrie tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. In return, Marcy grinned and hugged her, as per usual.

For the next few minutes, the two friends small talked. A bunch of guy nerds also joined them, who happened to be friends with Corrie. The pale lassie didn't bother talking to the boys, as she didn't really care about them. She knew it was a bad attitude, but she used the excuse "I was born this way," to brush it off.  
As Corrie talked with the guys, a flash of pink was visible from the corner of Marcy's eye. She craned her neck to see the new chick with a sporty chick that went by the name of Lana-Skye Premscot. She narrowed her pupils at Lana; Marcy didn't particular like her. She thought of Lana as Rose's familiar, as the two of them were quite close.

The friends that Marcy was observing said their goodbyes as Lana jumped onto her bike and took off, whilst the girl with no name walked along the trail to town.

_She looks kind of lonely…_

"Marcy, the bus!" Corrie said, which interrupted the girl's thoughts.  
"Oh yeah, seeya mate," she said as she took off towards the bus stop. Marceline paid the fees with her bus card and took a seat by herself. Yet again, she was a loner. She didn't care though. She had music. And so, the lass pulled her iPhone out from the bottom of her bag, and plugged her earphones in and listened to the sweet sound of rock.

Half an hour later, and the bus had arrived at Marcy's hometown. Her bus stop was one of the first, and so she was back home within five minutes of entering the town. The second she stepped afoot into her house, her mother, Grace Wrightson, greeted her.  
"How was your day?" she asked, like every other afternoon.  
"It was okay," Marcy replied. She said that every time Grace asked her how her day was.

And so Marcy snuck off to her room and stayed there until 6:30, when her mother called her out to dinner. After that, she commenced with her night by having a long shower and crawling back to her room. For the rest of the night, she lay in bed, texting Corrie and thinking of some sweet tunes she should download.  
She also thought about the new girl._  
_

* * *

**Short, yes, but I just wanted a quick introduction to what I'm writing. And don't worry about the part about Marceline having a mother, I'll explain to you later about that concept. I hoped you enjoyed, and hopefully you won't have to wait longer than two weeks for a new chapter.  
Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl With No Name

**I'm sorry that I had to change the plot in Chapter One xD *shrugs* it's not a massive difference. Anyway, hope y'all having fun reading this!**

* * *

_Wednesday 23rd July_

An alarm clock sounded Marceline's awakening. Groaning, she rolled over and slammed her fist down onto the snooze button. She laid still on her bed, staring at the ceiling above her, trying to adjust to the sunlight creeping through her window.

"Get up, you're going to be late for school," Grace growled. Marceline didn't even realise she had walked into her room.

"Yeah, yeah," she snapped back at her mother, who in return huffed and disappeared through the doorway. The lass swung her legs over her bed and yawned whilst rubbing her eyes. She had a late night, spending many hours strumming the strings on her favourite possession; her blood red bass.

Marceline slid out of her sheets and prepared to change into school clothes. She pulled off her black tee that had a gruesome picture of a skull on it, and slipped into her beige school shirt. She also pulled on some black sweatpants that were required by the school. It was quite a laid-back dress code, unlike some private schools Marceline knew.

The still asleep girl looked across at her alarm clock; it was 7:10. She had about twenty minutes to get ready and catch the bus.

Once she had walked out of her room, she found her _mother_ hurriedly fitting into her work clothes. Marceline didn't give a damn though, and made her way past the frantic female to the kitchen. She decided she was too short of time to have breakfast, and so she quickly made a couple of sandwiches and stuffed them into her lunch box, along with a few strawberries. The glistening red skin of the sweet and satisfying fruit was enticing to her and she couldn't resist; after all, they _were_ her favourite snack food. Shoving the plastic container into her bag, she deserted the kitchen and headed to her bathroom.

Marceline stared ahead at her reflection, judging the way it looked. She couldn't help herself, she wasn't particularly happy about her features half of the time. And so, she quickly gave her hair a brush and cleaned her teeth before walking out.

The lassie said her goodbyes to the only _true _parent she knew of, and dashed out of the backdoor to be greeted by a black and white beast.

"Ollie!" Marceline exclaimed, and pulled the lupine into a cuddle. As the lass exited through the wooden gate, the Siberian husky stuck its head out of a gap in the fence and whimpered slightly, but the schoolgirl chose to ignore it.

It was only a matter of time before the dirty white and green bus arrived before the awaiting girl. As she stepped aboard, she eyed the seats, looking to see if her seat was free. Marceline had a particular seat she liked to hoard, and she would be saddened if she found someone else there. Thankfully, no one stole her position, and so she happily laid her bag on the floor and plumped her ass onto the red patterned seat. There she sat for about fifteen minutes before the vehicle reached her friend's bus stop.

"Move your fat ass," Corrie joked with a smile as she pushed Marceline's legs off the spare seat beside her.

"Whatever," Marceline grinned devilishly and lightly punched Corrie's shoulder. Corrie returned the other girl's action by smirking and placing a pair of earphones in her ears. Marceline copied, and so both friends were sitting side-by-side whilst listening to completely different music genres.

Marceline didn't really have a music preference, though she frequently listened to indie-rock and alternative. Corrie, on the other hand, was a bigger fan of the chill sub-genres of electronic/dance music (EDM).

Once the machine that spewed exhaust arrived at Marceline's school, all the students rushed to get out of the door, like an infectious disease had entered the bus. Once the two friends managed to break free from the crowd swelling through the vehicle's doors, the taller one decided to ask about the new girl.

"Hey man, have you heard about the newbie?" she asked, which earned her a curious smirk from Corrie.

"Oh, you interested in her already?" she chortled, bracing herself for a venomous comeback. Instead, Marceline chose to ignore her mocking and proceeded asking more questions.

"Seriously, do you know her name?"

"Nope," Corrie said with a frown upon her face. "I haven't got her in any classes so far."

"Well, it doesn't really matter because it seems that _The Group _have already abducted her into their gang, and I ain't stepping into their territory. Nu-uh."

Corrie exchanged a shocked look with Marceline.

"No way!?" she asked, almost shouting.

Marceline just solemnly replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, I don't like it either."

The two of them walked in silence to their secret spot that was behind the library. It was a small, grassed area, and the pair had the place all to themselves. It was relatively quite there too, as not many people came around this area. The only times when other students were seen was when they were going to Mathematics, as the main Maths department building was furnished nearby.

"Urgh, what do you have first?" Marceline grumbled. "I have _History_."

"Why do you call it History, Marce?" Corrie questioned with a curious glance. "Everyone else just calls it S 'n' E."

"Because I'm different," Marceline stated flatly.

"Oh really? I didn't notice before."

The pale girl cocked an eyebrow at her offender.

"Someone is taking risks today," she said jokingly. Just as she did so, a lady dressed in a loose black shirt and electric blue pants walked around the corner.

"Time for class you two," she said cheerfully.

"Ay, Allen!" Corrie replied with a huge grin.

"Sup Corrie? Gotcha homework done?"

"Yes, _Mum_."

With that, Ms Allen paced away from the two friends.

"Why are you so close with that teacher anyways?" Marceline asked as she lifted her bag onto her shoulder. Corrie just shrugged in reply. The two of them dashed from their hiding spot to get to their first class, both of which were Society and Environment classes in different buildings. Marceline had her B Class S+E in the Year 8 area, whilst Corrie had her C Class in the room before the Maths Department block.

As Marceline approached the handle to the door, a friendly greeting came from behind.

"Hello," the sweet voice said. Marceline whipped around to come face-to-face with the new girl.

"Oh.. Hi," she responded, not sure how to react in this situation. The lass wasn't used to socialising with anyone but Corrie.

The new girl's face went slightly red and she shuffled her feet a little.

"I'm new here, and no one I know is in my class today."

Marceline stared at her suspiciously.

"And what of your friend.. Pepper?"

"She's not here today," Little Miss Pinky replied quietly, and then her face went a deeper shade of red. "May I sit with you instead?"

Marce was a little taken back.

"Uh.. Y-yeah, sure," she fumbled with her words. She quickly turned back to the door, and saw her teacher glaring at her through the glass panes. Without another word to the girl with no name, Marceline slid her way through the door and chose a seat near the back, close to the gas heater that everyone cherished so much. She looked up and still felt the prying eyes of her teacher on her, but he still said nothing.

The chair beside Marceline rocked backwards as a petite girl sat in the unoccupied seat. Still saying nothing, she grabbed her equipment out of her bag and placed them on the desk; that being a textbook and a pink _Smash _pencil case. The paler girl still hadn't got her class stuff out yet.

The teacher started calling out the role in alphabetical order of surnames, and of course, the loner's name was asked for presence or absence first.

"Marceline?"

"Yup," she replied. The girl that sat to the right of Abadeer turned to look at her briefly and smile.

"Marceline… That's a unique name," she chirped.

"Sure is," the other lass murmured. "And when shall I know your name?"

Pinky didn't say anything for a moment, and then whispered, "Now."

And just as she said that, the teacher called out a name.

"Bonnibel Martin?"

"I'm here," the girl that now had a name attached to her said quietly.

"Ah, Bonnibel? That's a new one," Marceline mocked. "And I thought I was the only one with a strange name."

She craned her neck to look at Abadeer and smirked. "I guess we're both unique, huh?"

Marceline just shrugged with having nothing else to say. Suddenly, shyness had taken over her.

_Am I making friends with the new girl, despite her affiliations with Rose?_

She shook the thought away and went back to focusing on the white board.

"Alright, Year 10s, we are starting a new topic today!" the teacher said enthusiastically. "Threshold 5, Life!"

"What's he babbling on about?" Bonnibel muttered.

Marceline chose to ignore it as her shyness had made it hard for her to speak. She could feel this burning lump in her throat, and she was afraid if she were to speak, she would croak and no words would come out.  
She was afraid that she would stuff up the only chance she got with making a new friend.  
And so she kept silent.

* * *

**Oooh! So they finally meet up! I should've taken more time to write about them meeting each other, instead of rushing right into it, but I was so excited to start writing about them as associates! I'm hoping for the story to slow down slightly though. Anyway, next chapter should hopefully be up next week. Until then,  
****Ciao xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings Left Unspoken

**So. This chapter isn't the best in time-wise, as you shall see, but I hope you enjoy in nonetheless!**

* * *

_Later That Day (not really)_

Bonnibel perched in her seat silently.

_Why isn't Marceline talking?_

For the past 40 minutes, the _pale_ lass hadn't spoken a word to Bonnibel. Though, she realised that her associate wasn't actually so pale in the face; she was blushing.

Bonnibel couldn't understand why Marceline was a deep shade of red; embarrassment maybe, but of what?

The girl with the pink hair was about to strike up a conversation, but Mr Spenser excused the class to the next subject. Marceline rushed out of the class before the confused girl could even say bye.

_Weird…_

Rose strutted up to Bonnbiel, looking like she had eaten a lemon.

"Talking to the faggot, I see," she said whilst a scowl darkened on her face.

"I.. had no one else.. in class," Bonnie muttered, head down, frowning at the floor.

"Well, be warned; she's dangerous. Well, verbally at least. Her words are venom," Rose hissed, but immediately lightened up. "How about I take you to your next class?"

_How could her words be venom if she didn't say anything?_

Bonnibel decided it would be best to follow Rose rather than getting lost on her second day, and so she shrugged in agreement.

"Awesome! I think we have… Sport?" the posse leader suggested, and the submissive girl nodded. Rose grinned, trying to seem friendly to the new girl, and wavered her hand to gesture which direction they should go. Bonnibel stared emotionlessly at her somewhat friend and trudged along with the redhead.

"Hey!" someone beside Bonnie called out. The pink haired girl craned her neck to see Lana jogging up to her and smiled at her panting friend.

"Have you got Sport next?" she asked.

"No, I've got Maths," Lana huffed, a frown setting into her face.

"Aw, cheer up. Maths ain't that bad!" Bonnibel said enthusiastically.

"That's because you're _good _at it!"

The girl with the pink hair shrugged.

"It's my strength, I guess," she said casually, trying not to boast. "Anyway, I'll see you around, eh?"

"Sure thing mate," Lana smiled, and then took off in the general direction of the Maths building.

Bonnie sighed, and rushed to catch up with the redhead who was walking in front of her. Another girl was walking by Rose's side.

"Oh, hey Fillipa," Bonnie greeted to the other girl. She was moderately tall, with thick, blonde hair that enveloped her body. The pink haired girl thought she looked like a horse on first inspection, due to her mane of hair. She also had rich green eyes, and predominantly wore bracelets of rainbow colours that trailed up both of her arms.

"Hey-o Bonnie. You got Phys-Ed?" she asked rather politely.

"Yeah. Are you in my class?"

"Yup, and so is Rose."

At the mention of her name, the redhead twisted her neck so she was partly glaring at Bonnibel.

"Do you play any Sports outside of school?" she asked.

"No, sorry."

"Damn," she sighed. "I was really hoping that you played netball, since I'm almost 100% sure that we're playing it today."

"At least I play netball," Filli butted in.

Rose smiled at her friend, but didn't say anything more. Instead, she led the way into the change-rooms. Essentially, there were two rooms; one at the front for the Yr 8s and 9s which was made up of two toilets and four shower stalls, and another one coming off from the inside of the first one which was mostly for the senior school students. The redhead led Fillipa and Bonnibel to the entrance of the second one, bypassing the large mirror placed in the first change-room. As Rose swung the blue door open, Bonnie saw someone she wasn't quite expecting; the tall chick with the sleek raven hair.

_Yeah, Marceline, that's her name._

Her elegant eyes flickered, the pupils dancing around, looking at different points in the room until they settled on Bonnibel's own. It was only a quick glance, and then Marceline shifted her body around and shuffled inside a shower stall with her sports uniform tucked under her arm.

Bonnibel continued following her two friends to a corner in the change-rooms where they started undressing, quickly tugging their beige shirts over their heads and leaving themselves exposed. Bonnie thanked the heavens that they had their backs turned to her, and she too peeled off her school shirt to slip into a dark red sports shirt; likewise for everyone else.

Rose and Fillipa started pulling their black sport shorts up to their waist, which was easy enough for them; they had skirts. Bonnie flustered a little and frantically searched for a stall to change into shorts with. With luck, she dashed into one and quickly undressed herself into her full sports uniform, which she quite fancied. Once she had exited the shower stall, Filli and Rose were waiting for her.

"We gotta get going, so let's head already," Rose grunted. Filli nodded, and so the three of them left the change-rooms and headed down to the gym which was literally five metres away. It was a large, inside basketball court, with portable netball hoops and other quirky contraptions that could be installed. The rubber flooring was desert red with millions of lines intersecting throughout the whole court, indicating that many inside sports were played there.

A short and slightly muscular woman sat down on a white stool, holding a white, rubber-ish ball in her hands; a netball. Bonnibel groaned, not wanting to play netball _at all_. Despite being thought of as the girly-girl who'd love to play the sport, Bonnie disliked it, a lot.

"Alright girls, get into groups of nine!" the teacher called out. Instantly, Rose lightly gripped Bonnie's arm.

"So, that's three of us, now we just need to join a group of six," the redhead said in a hushed tone.

"What about 'em?" Fillipa suggested.

"Alright, let's go."

And so, the three friends walked over to a group of six searching for other people to join. Soon, they united and became the blue bibs team. The teacher pointed out that Bonnie's team would be playing first against red team, whilst green team would referee and watch.

"Who wants to be subs?" Rose asked to the team. Immediately, Bonnie lifted her hand up, and so the redhead gestured for her to sit out first, alongside with another girl who she'd never seen. However, the girl was too engrossed with the game that was about to start to talk to Bonnibel; and so, she sat alone, watching her team preparing to fight against the red bibs.

The game went for ten minutes and Bonnie's team won, which allowed them to play again against green team. The girl with the pink hair struggled to get up, and trudged over to her team.

"What position would you like to play?" Rose asked cheerfully.

"Uh, I don't know?" Bonnie stated in a questioning tone. And so the redhead picked up a bib from the ground and shoved it into Bonnibel's hands.

"Here, play as wing attack then."

She nodded, and slipped the bib over her sports shirt.

"Alright team!" Rose cried out, wearing a big grin on her smug face. "Time to win us another game!"

Bonnie sighed, and dragged her feet along the ground to her position. The whole time, she stared at her feet, and only once she arrived at her spot did she realise who her opponent was.

Her eyes slowly trailed up her body, starting from her thick, black skate-shoes, wandering up her skinny, pale legs, and skipping over her torso to meet her auburn eyes.

"Oh.. Hi Marceline," Bonnie stuttered, feeling a red hot sensation making it's way to her cheeks. For some reason, she felt nervous around this girl. Was it because she got the impression that she disliked her?

"Hello," the pale lass replied flatly without even looking at her pink haired opponent. Bonnibel gulped; she definitely didn't feel too comfortable around this girl.

The referee whistled and the opposing team quickly transferred the ball from centre to the goal attack. Bonnie didn't bother moving around much, she had a feeling that Marceline wouldn't try hard to take the ball from her if she got it anyway.

However, as the ball was suddenly transferred through the thirds and passed to her, the pale girl easily intercepted it.

"What the..?" a confused Bonnie questioned. Marceline quickly glanced at her, smirking slightly at her failure to capture the ball.

_Well, at least that was a form of communication…_

A few more minutes of playing like this, with Marceline in control and Bonnibel desperately trying to catch it, the timer ticked over and the blue bib team was sent off the court.

"Not playing so great today, eh?" Fillipa mocked as she walked over to the tired student. "I'm just messing around, you did alright."

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow at Filli's words, knowing she was just trying to be nice.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

Filli looked concerned, but she remained silent and walked over to Rose, every now and then whipping around to glance at Bonnie. Both the redhead and blonde refereed the next game, whilst the pink haired chick sat out, keeping to her thoughts.

For the rest of the class, Bonnie chose to be a sub. She really wasn't in the mood to play, and when the teacher finally instructed the students to pack up, she was relieved. She dashed off to the change-rooms to escape the burden of helping with packing everything away.

Once she had escaped, she fell to the floor in a shower stall, clutching to the school uniform and breathing heavily, trying to sort out her thoughts.

_Why does Marceline dislike me?_

She couldn't stop panicking; not once did she think that she was over-reacting about the whole situation.

_My second day at this school, and already I'm hated. Why?_

Questions rapidly spawned inside her head whilst she undressed and quickly slipped into her black pants and beige cotton shirt. She was utterly terrified of exiting her little enclosed room to face everyone, but she breathed deeply and chose to suck it up. Taking shaky steps, she lumbered over to her friends.

Filli saw the fear in Bonnie's eyes, and she lightly brushed her hand across the worried lass's arm.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, frowning slightly but with concern.

"Y-yeah.. Just some troubled thoughts. Needn't you worry," she assured, and lightly smiled.

Before Fillipa could protest, Bonnie took off out of the change-rooms. Once she had stepped outside, she retreated to her group hideout for recess; and yet, she still couldn't help herself from eyeing the pale lass.

She trudged, dragging the soles of her shoes on the frost-coated grass. Not once did she look up at the other students, for they made great effort to side step around her.

Bonnibel shook her head; she knew that staring was rude. She couldn't help herself from watching her every move, as though whatever she occupied herself in she found luring. But she wasn't stupid, she saw the pain and emotion in every step Marceline took, and she almost felt sad for the person she was positive that disliked her.

And so, Bonnie tore her eyes away from the back of her acquaintance and slogged over to where Lana was leaning against a wall the colour of a lifeless corpse.

"Hey, where's Filli and Rose?" she asked, not concerning herself with Bonnie's distorted expression from over thinking.

"Coming," she stated flatly. There were no more words that needed saying, and so the girl with the pink hair slouched against the wall, only to fall down to the ground with her knees tucked into chest.

_This is going to be a long day. _

* * *

**Well, it took an entire chapter to pretty much describe ONE class. How time-wise. However, I am happy with the content! My Internet is going down due to moving house tomorrow, so I probably won't have another chapter up until late next week. 'Til then, farewell! x**


	4. Chapter 4: Screaming Thoughts

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been pretty busy, and writing this chapter didn't seem enticing enough for me to complete it sooner. I know, it's short owo Nonetheless, enjoy!**

* * *

_Friday 25th July_

"Where were you yesterday?" Marceline grouched, an obvious frown creasing her forehead.

"Sick," Corrie said simply, and shrugged it off. The pale girl _hated _school when her only friend wasn't there. Thursday was a shitty day for Marceline as she was left alone with nobody, since Corrie decided to have a sick day.

"I don't believe you," she pushed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I was sick."

Marceline cocked an eyebrow at her friend whom she knew too well to think she was actually sick.

"Man, you're a horrible liar," Marceline chuckled, her bad mood dissipating at Corrie's failed attempts to sidestep the topic. "What's _really_ going on?"

The blonde chick sighed, giving up with hiding secrets.

"He asked me out again."

The air went cold at the confession and it bit at Marceline's cheeks, making her wince with wide-open eyes. Those very words seemed to make the winter chill considerably harsher, turning the pale girl's skin blue.

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"Why?" she snarled in a hushed tone. "Why won't Harlan give up already?"

Corrie turned and gave Marceline a bitter cold stare, but understood her logic and softened her looks.

"He just doesn't understand that I don't want a relationship," she sighed, flickering her point of interest to the concrete pathway.

"Just say no. You can't keep dodging him asking you out by replying to him with no answer."

"But I don't want to hurt his feelings, y'know?" she complained.

"Boys are boys. They don't understand hidden messages," Marceline assured whilst giggling.

Now it was Corrie's turn to raise an eyebrow. "And since when did you know _anything _about boys?"

"Oh, let's just say I've been in touch with my masculine side," the raven-haired lass smirked.

The blonde burst out in laughter.

"Sounds like the testosterone is having a party. Gimme more advice, _Sir_," she mocked.

"Well, here's some advice: say no to Harlan. He's gonna keep pestering you if you don't do anything about it."

Corrie gazed at Marceline, her expression turning stone cold as she furrowed her brow to a more serious look.

"Whatever. Thanks for the advice anyway, mate."

Marceline jerked a thumb up. "No problemo, grumpy pants."

"Totally not changing the subject," Corrie joked, "… but how was yesterday?"

"Shit as fuck," Marceline complained with an exasperated sigh. "Do you even realise how boring school is without you here, man? I mean, it's shit already, but not having your best mate around makes thing worse."

"What happened?" her friend asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing really, it's just that the new kid is in my classes and already Rosalyn has abducted her into their group," the raven grumbled.

"Ooh, is someone jealous?"  
"No!" Marceline huffed defensively. "It's just not fair, in my opinion."  
"And how is it not fair?" Corrie pressed furthermore with her cocky attitude.

"I don't know!" Marceline threw up her hands in defeat, a scowl plastering itself onto her face.

"Yeah, you're totes jelly man," the blonde smirked. "But I'll lay off ya mate."

The raven glared at her friend, narrowing her eyes.

"Whatever," she snapped.

Corrie knew then and there that she should've left her friend alone, but a question kept nagging the back of her head. She glanced at the agitated Marceline, and decided to take the risk.

"Do you like her?" she asked carefully, trying not to step into forbidden grounds.

"No," Marceline replied in a calm tone, but not without hesitating first. Having enough with the pestering, she got to her feet and walked off, leaving Corrie behind on the mossy ground.

She wondered if Marceline knew which type of _like _she meant.

* * *

First period for Marceline was Media. It was a casual subject she had, with few people in her class and little tasks to do. However, luckily enough, she had Corrie in her class; unluckily enough, she had Rose in her class.

Today was that day that Marceline and her team would start filming their production under the theme of _The Previous Day_. It was supposed to encourage the students to produce a non-linear film about whatever they chose.

Marceline's group were doing a drama production about a rocker who published a song; Marcy was acting as that character. However, in 'the previous day', it explains what the song was about. Simple enough, but they were aiming for an emotional film.

After the first period of scripting, filming, and mucking around with Corrie, Marceline headed for her next 64-minute class; English.

Oh, how she loved English - not.

She didn't particularly like the subject too much because she had no one in her class, besides one.

Of course it had to be Bonnibel Martin.

It was an awkward period for Marceline as she felt the need to say hello to Bonnibel, but she couldn't open her jaws to utter the word. She just thanked the heavens that Pepper was in class today, so Bonnibel didn't have to sit next to her.

Marceline sat on the other side of the class, as far away as possible from Pinky. However, despite the long distance between them, she kept sensing Bonnibel's prying eyes staring into her soul. And when she would crane her neck to swiftly glance at Pinky, she'd quickly face the board like nothing happened.

_What does she want?_

Marceline's brain screamed at her.

She could not stop the agonising thoughts from penetrating her mind. She overthought the whole situation.

_Has Rose told her about my deeds?_

_Does she know what I am?_

_Is she judging me?_

_Why won't she stop staring at me?_

The questions flew about her mind, and Marceline started to take deep breaths. She decided it would be best if she just took her attention away from Bonnibel and focus on something else. And so, she covered her face in her mane of rich, black hair and inverted the attention away from herself.

She scribbled on the page she had in front of her.

Sub-consciously, she drew the name of her.

Bonnibel.

She drew her name in scrawled handwriting so it was hard to see. Even Marceline didn't realise what she had wrote until she studied the letters. Once she had seen them, she was so shocked that she almost teared up.

_No._

_No more._

Right on time, Ms Harrison, the teacher, called the end of class and Marceline hurriedly stuffed her belongings into her bag.

_Fucking finally!_


	5. Flashback Chapter One: Shrill Screeches

**This is the first of many; a flashback chapter. This is a _very _short chapter, but that's only because I wanted to get back to the main story! Since I'm relatively busy lately, and trying to finish a design for deviantART, I won't be posting the next chapter until around next week. However, if times emerged, you _may _see the next chapter this week. Don't keep your hopes up though.**

* * *

_24th March 1999  
_  
There was only darkness; no more, no less._  
_

There was only silence; painful and deadly.

There was only nothingness; the room was bare from life.

Suddenly, there was a glare of soft moonlight as it impaled the room through the window.

Suddenly, there was a pitiful wail that pierced the souls and speared the conscious mind.

Suddenly, there was a flicker of movement, corresponding with the wounding howls.

The larger body of the two stumbled out of the haven where she rest, and lumbered her way to the light switch.

Instantly, everything was as bright as day as the glorious sun that was nailed to the ceiling shone.

However, this caused the woeful blubbers to intensify and they became screeches of pain.

The woman who casually leant against the wall screwed her hands into fists and dug her knuckles into her eyes to cleanse the sleepiness away. She had to get used to this routine, so there was no time to spare.

She tripped her way over to her fort of pillows; glossy, black locks of hair fell from her shoulders and curled at her chin. She reached the instrument of the extreme sobbing and cradled it to her chest, hoping to soothe the little beast.

The creature calmed ever so slightly and extended a tiny hand to squeeze its caretaker's breast, a message to say it was hungry.

The woman sighed and tugged her shirt up over her chest and pressed the child's face into her breast, waiting for the feeding to begin.

"Oh Marcy, you hungry bubba," she giggled, but the expression faded immediately as she grew tired of standing up. "You really have to stop waking me up in the middle of the night, honey."

The baby gurgled in response and pursed its lips around her mother's tit, still suckling.

It was hours later before the two of them returned back to sleep, but by the time they had fallen into dreams, the mother's alarm clock buzzed to life. This caused the mother and daughter to wake up abruptly and without doubt, caused the baby to scream in shrill gibberish.

"Shh, shh, it's okay bubba," the mother hushed whilst jiggling the small child in her arms.

There wasn't even a knock at the door; the man just barged through, waving his arms around madly whilst snarling and snapping.

"Would you shut up that baby?" he screeched, infuriated eyes darting from the mother to the baby.

"Hunson!" she yelled, her face glowing a deep red. "You're just making Marcy scream louder!"

He huffed, unimpressed with her reaction and words.

"Just make her stop screaming, I'm trying to sleep," he growled lowly, his head facing the floor.

"Well, guess what? I have to go to work soon, so how about you look after Marceline for now?" she asked, but clearly not giving Hunson a choice.

He narrowed his eyes, but walked over to the mother and pressed his hand firmly underneath the baby's body. She let go of her child and exited to the room, leaving Hunson with Marcy cradled to his chest.

"I'm sorry girl, Mumma and I are having issues at the moment," he muttered, eyes drooping at the thought of the issues intensifying. Hunson peered at the bedroom window, watching the sun creep over the horizon. It was still dark outside, but he decided to talk Marceline for a little walk.

He padded his way over to his wardrobe, coming out wearing a thick grey coat and a black fedora. He dressed Marcy in a pink and white chequered dress with white socks that reached her knees. She gurgled happily, and crawled her way over to Hunson.

"Let's go, darling," he said, a small smile creasing into his lips. "Let us go into the chilly morning to escape Mumma before she rages."


	6. Chapter 6: Defending the Outcast

**I guess this is kinda late *shrugs* Oh well. Enjoy, I had fun writing this one!**

* * *

_Monday 28th July_

A black mane shrouded the mysterious woman that hid behind the library from school society. She had her silver laptop on the edge of her knees with white earphones plugged in, blasting out indie rock. Her fingers danced across the keyboard, rapidly typing words into the blinking bar on the blue page.

She had written _Bonnibel Martins _into the search bar, and the results were the profiles of a few people, one of which she was looking for. It was obvious which one was the right one, because she was the only one to have pink hair.

_God, I'm such a stalker._

Her fingertips swiped across the trackpad, scrolling the page for information. She decided it would be best to look at her friends list, to she whom she had already befriended.

_Some girl I don't care about._

_Another girl I don't care about._

_ Some guy._

I don't know this one.

_Rose Jenkins._

_Lanette Skye Premscot._

_Fillipa Dahn._

_Pepper Amira._

_Another person I don't know._

_I don't care._

The lass sighed, knowing that those results were imminent before finding them out. She wavered the mouse above the _friend _button, contemplating on whether to send a request or not. She shook her head violently and forced the lid to her computer down.

_We barely know each other, so snap out of it Marce._

She clawed her hair, catching it between her fingers and dragging her face down into her palms. She then felt a light tap on her shoulder, and she craned her neck to look at the intruder.

There she was, smiling broadly with brilliant teeth and sparkling blue eyes.

"Mar-Mar, are you alright?" Corrie chirped and rested her head on her friend's shoulder, tangling her blonde hair with the raven hair.

Her lips curled ever so slightly, and she answered back in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just overthinking things, as per usual."

"Let me guess – Pinky?"

"Yup," Marceline muttered. "How'd you know?"

"Mate," Corrie chuckled, "_It sticks to your tongue and shows on your face_."

The raven raised an eyebrow, impressed with her friend's quoting skills.

"Eh? Did you just quote Hardest of Hearts?"

Corrie smirked. "Mhmm. But anyhow, what's on your mind about Miss Pinky?"

Marceline felt her cheeks get hot and she knew she was blushing.

"Um.. I'm trying t-to decide if I should b-befriend her," she stuttered.

"Of course you should!" her friend exclaimed, slapping her palm into her back for comfort.

Marceline flinched when the hand collided with her back; she wasn't too sure about befriending Bonnibel, and the reactions from Corrie made her more unsure.

"I dunno man…"

"You should always chase after the ones you love Marce."

The raven looked at her, shock plastered to her face.

"Wait, what? I don't love Pinky!" she snapped in a quiet tone.

"Whatever you say. Just make your move soon, okay?"

Marceline nodded gravely just as a teacher walked around the corner and told the duo to hurry to class. They said their goodbyes and headed in different directions.

The raven made her way up concrete stairs in the most populated corner of the school, dodging other students and making her way into a dark and secluded area whilst waiting for her teacher to beckon them into class. Unfortunately, when she tried squeezing into her area, she saw three people waiting in the corner for her.

_Fuck me._

The redhead stood her ground, smirking devilishly at Marceline, whilst her two friends positioned themselves by her side. The raven's focus faltered slightly as she swept a glance at Pinky, but quickly turned on her heels and walked away.

"That's right bitch, run away," harsh whispers cooed from behind Marceline. She balled her hands into fists and clenched her teeth together, fighting off the urge to give the redhead a piece of her mind.

However, she heard a softer voice retaliate and her body went limp.

_Did Pinky just say that?_

"Don't be mean Rose," the voice snapped. Marceline whipped around to see Bonnibel scowling and throwing a light backhand into the redhead's shoulder.

"What? You like her?" she flame headed girl queried, adding a small growl to the end of the question.

"Well, I don't hate her," she retorted and flickered her pupils to where Marceline stood gobsmacked.

_She's.. fighting for me?_

Rose followed Bonnibel's stare and squinted at Marceline with an icy glare. The raven knew it was time to back out before she got into trouble. Thankfully, before Rosalyn could give her shit, the Science teacher opened the door and beckoned the class to come in.

She trudged through the doorway and threw her bag into the bag rack after taking her stuff out for class.

Being an anti-social person, she sat at the very back of the class by herself. That way, she felt comfortable. But as she made her way to her desk, she saw another person in Pinky's chair.

_Oh fuck. Please, please, do not sit next to me._

Once Marceline reached her desk, she put as much effort as she could into making it seem like her desk was fully occupied. Her legs were spread across the whole desk so that another chair couldn't fit in. Along with that, she scattered her belongings over the desk, just to imitate that there was no room left.

Bonnibel walked into the classroom just as Marceline was getting comfortable, and she saw that her chair was taken. Her eyes glazed over the room, searching for a spare desk. And being the A Class, there wasn't many spots left. In fact, there was only _two_ left.

One next to a chubby boy with glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and freckles dotted on his cheeks.

One next to the pale girl cloaked in her own mane of pitch-black hair, trying desperately to seem unnoticeable.

Bonnibel flickered her gaze between the boy and the chick, sighed, and walked to the back of the class.

_Oh no, oh fuck no._

Marceline looked up, but not at Pinky. Her eyes settled on the redhead not seated too far ahead. She had her neck craned and was watching the pink haired girl making her way over to her enemy. Marceline quickly went back to observing her book before Rose felt a presence watching her.

"Hey…" a quite voice squeaked from the raven's left side. She shifted her body slightly to face Bonnibel and cocked an eyebrow, as if to say _continue_.

"Can I sit next to you?"

Marceline grunted, not giving a straight answer. However, she swept her arms across the desk and dragged her stuff to the left side.

"You can sit right side," she huffed.

Pinky smiled and laid down her Science stuff in a neat fashion.

"I'm sorry about how Rose treated you earlier," she said with a saddened expression, attempting to trigger a conversation. Marceline was having none of it.

"I don't care," she mumbled as she fixed a cold glare on the Smartboard.

"No need to be rude, I was fighting for you."

Marceline continued to stare ahead, avoiding Bonnibel's persistent looks with intriguing hazel eyes.

"Are you going to pretend I don't exist?" she pestered, trying to get her acquaintance to talk.

Marceline sighed and dropped her pencil in a frustrated manor. "To be blunt, yes."

Bonnibel frowned, dark lines creasing on her forehead.

"Why is that? What did I ever do?"

"You did nothing. I'm rather solitary," Marceline hissed, trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"That's no excuse to ignore me."

"Yes, it is."

Bonnibel huffed, but didn't continue to converse.

Marceline stifled a '_thank fucking god_' and focused once more on the teacher, scribbling down notes as she wrote on the whiteboard with a black marker.

"I'm going to teach you how to be friendly, and that's that," Pinky said slowly, a blank expression on the canvas of her face.

"I don't w-."

"Once I've made my mind up, there's no changing that."

"I don't even know you! Why are you doing this?" Marceline protested, scowling darkly.

Now it was Bonnibel's turn to be silent, and so she twisted her neck slightly and smirked at the stunned Marceline.

"Meet me at the library at lunch."

And with that, Bonnibel opened her laptop, plugged purple earphones in and placed the buds into her ears. The raven knew that was the universal symbol for '_do not talk to me'_.

Marceline sighed and continued writing down notes in her yellow-stained book.

_What the fuck just happened?_


	7. Chapter 7: You Crushing on Pinky?

**Oooh, I actually got a chapter out quickly! Well, methinks I did... Anyhow, enjoy. Remember to write a review if you want to give advice or critics on chapters, kai?**

* * *

_Later That Day_

"Corrie, I don't know what just happened."

The blonde hair, blue-eyed girl stared blankly at the raven, her lips slowly tugging downwards into an upside down smile.

"Repeat again?"

Marceline sighed, and commenced to tell her friend about her Science lesson. "Bonnibel told me to come to the library at lunch."

"Why?"

"To teach me some manners, it seems."

Corrie instantly burst into laughter, her face reddening with every chuckle that escaped her lips.

"Well, that's no surprise really!"

"Shut up Corrie," Marceline snapped playfully, her brow furrowed but her mouth twitched upwards in a toothy smile.

After the blonde girl regained her breath and settled herself from laughing, she proceeded to ask if her friend was going to accept the request.

"Should I?" Marceline questioned, her mind full of thoughts on how it could go. She cocked her neck to one side, leaning it on the palm of her hand. "Oh, what shall I do?"

"That's very British of you."

"Huh?" Marceline snapped out of her trance like state and looked at Corrie expressionlessly. "What did you say?"

"You said '_Oh, what shall I do?_' and it sounded very British."

"Oh."

"Is that all you're gonna say?" Corrie continued to pester, frowning slightly.

"Uh, I dunno?" Marceline said with a questioning tone and shrugged her shoulders.

"Urgh, you are so useless. C'mon, I'm going to make you go to the library anyway, so you don't have a choice."

"Why would you make me go?"

"Because this is an opportunity for you to make a friend," Corrie countered. "No buts – you are going."

"Corr_ie_," Marceline whinged, emphasising the end of her friend's name.

"I don't care Marce."

Marceline grunted and crossed her arms as a scowl swept across her face. "You're mean."

Corrie smirked. "I know I am."

"So are you going to meet me at the library at lunch then?" Marceline asked, her negative expression fading away.

"Nope. You need to go by yourself if you are to have any possibility of befriending her," Corrie answered, smiling devilishly as she knew her friend wouldn't like that.

"Gosh, Corrie, can't believe that you're doing this to me."

"Hey, I'm only doing the right thing! Maybe you'll get a chance with her – if you get what I mean," the raven's friend chuckled, her evilness expressing on her face.

"Corrie!" Marceline exclaimed, shocked with her friend's proposition.

"You know you want it," her friend continued, wiggling her eyebrow.

"Whatever," the raven snorted and pushed her hand into Corrie's face, storming off immediately afterwards. She saw all the other students packing their bags up and sagging them onto their shoulders and knew that recess was over.

_Um, what do I have next?_

_Oh yeah, that's right, Art. Fun._

She swivelled around on her heels and faced the way she just came from, a smirking Corrie following her footsteps sluggishly.

"Did ya forget that we had Art?" she guffawed.

Marceline grunted with a twisted frown in response, and whipped around again to walk off in the general direction of her next class.

"You gonna ignore me now Marce?"

Just as her friend said, the raven ignored her and continued rushing off.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be such a sour puss!"

Marceline was just about to open her mouth to retaliate harshly, but then the familiar pink snake of hair bypassed her and she was left speechless.

_Why is she always around me?_

Bonnibel turned her neck slightly and eyed the flabbergasted raven, smiling cheekily at her. She blushed, her cheeks turning a brilliant shade of pink just like her acquaintance's hair and lumbered over to Corrie.

"Mate, she just smiled at me," she said with a dumbfounded expression.

"I think someone has a crush," Corrie simpered to her own amusement, pointing a finger at Marceline's chest.

"I do not!" the raven squabbled.

"Just admit it."

"No," she scoffed, "because I don't have one."

"Pfft, whatever you say man." And with that, Corrie took her turn to wander off, but Marceline followed seeing nowhere else to go.

The two of them dropped their bags to the concrete floor and ambled through the double doorway, taking a seat on the middle row of desks.

The teacher, whom had a mop of curly black hair and large glasses, commenced the lesson by advising the students to continue on with their work from the previous week.

Marceline did so by grabbing an A3 piece of paper, a 2B pencil and an eraser, which she brought back to her desk and immediately starting sketching.

By the end of class, she had a detailed sketch of a humanoid creature with red eyes and ripped, black wings sprouting from its shoulders.

Corrie, on the other hand, had a page of different shades of pink and red with dotted lines all through it.

The teacher then allowed the class to leave, and the two friends made a quick exit before Marceline could even glance at Bonnibel, whom was trailing out of Art behind them.

The next period, English, was much the same as Art, except for not having Corrie around to entertain Marceline. Once again, she sat by herself on the opposite side of the room to the windows and Bonnibel.

Marceline was scribbling down notes in her English book – something about classic literature – when she felt the urge to look around the class. She had zoned out for so long that she was afraid that no one was around her anymore. She had her earphones sitting in her ears, blasting out different genres of music, so she couldn't really hear anyone – that is, if anyone was making noise; which was likely.

When she dragged her eyes from her book to look around, she glanced quickly at Bonnibel, who in return, was gazing straight back at her. Not even when Marceline had caught her staring had she flickered her gaze – she just kept boring into Marceline's soul with her lush, hazel eyes.

The raven felt her cheeks get hot again.

_Why does she always make me blush? Argh._

She tore her eyes away from Pinky's and focused on the clock above the Smartboard. She could feel and hear her stomach roaring inside of her once she saw that it was almost lunchtime.

For a split second, Marceline was excited for lunch. She was eager to eat and get a half hour break, but then the realisation hit her.

_Fucking hell, do I have to go to the library to meet pink princess?_

As if her thoughts were answered, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She twisted her body around and pulled out her earphones to a grinning Bonnibel.

"Hurry up, the rest of the class has left," she chuckled. Marceline stared with wide eyes around the classroom; indeed Pinky was right. No one else was in class anymore.

"Oh God, sorry," she apologised quickly, stumbling on her words as she shoved her belongings into her bag.

"So you do know some manners, eh?" the pink lass chortled upon hearing Marceline's apology.

"Wha-? Very funny, ha ha," she said sarcastically. When they stepped out of the classroom, a thought entered the raven's mind.

"Um, will anyone else be at the library with you?"

"No, why do you ask?" she queried with a slight frown, her pink locks caressing her checks.

"I have my reasons." Marceline stooped her head and focused on the cracks in the ground as they made their way to the library. "So how do you go about teaching me manners?"

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure," Bonnibel shrugged. "I guess I can just be myself and see how long you can handle me?"

"I hope that's a joke."

"Sometimes, I don't know if that's a joke," she sniggered, which caused Marceline to raise a suspicious eyebrow. Just as the raven was about to make a remark, a voice called out her friend's name. She stood, trembling in fear, as she saw the familiar redhead glaring at her and beckoning Bonnibel with a high-pitched voice.

"Bonnie!" she cried and Pinky twirled around to face an agitated Rosalyn with a finger gesturing she should come over to her.

"We can c-call this library session off if y-you need to," Marceline stammered in a low tone.

"No!" Bonnibel exclaimed rather too firmly and loud. "I will talk to Rose. I'm pretty sure she won't mind me hanging around with you anyway."

Marceline's skin became so devoid of life as it became the white colour of a fresh corpse, even paler than her original skin colour. She thought about saying something, but no words could escape her numb lips and frozen tongue.

Bonnibel took off in the direction of the distressed redhead, whom was seated only ten meters away, and the raven was left with a choice; follow Pinky, wait at the library, or go to Corrie. Being somewhat eager to talk with Bonnibel and deciding not to have a lecture, she ruled out the Corrie option. However, if she went and trotted over to Bonnibel, she believed she would get shit from _The Group_. But if she waited at the library entrance, Bonnibel may not come back, and even worse, may question why she chose to stay away from Rosalyn.

_Urgh, fuck this._

Marceline swaggered towards the library, deciding it would be best to avoid a bitch fight with Rosalyn. She threw her bag down at the inside of the entrance and took a seat on a red chair just out of sight from people walking in and out of the building. It wouldn't be too hard for Bonnibel to find Marceline, swinging on the back chair legs with her legs resting on the beige desk in an informal fashion.

Two minutes later, and Pinky had entered, letting loose of her bag and eyeing Marceline after taking a few steps into the building of books.

"Why didn't you come with me to speak with Rose?" Bonnibel inquired, cocking an eyebrow whilst she placed her palms on the desk's rim opposite the raven.

"Reasons," she stated bluntly.

"And what are those reasons?"

"Your friends don't like me. I will say no more," she grunted, her less mannerly side showing.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, just okay. You said you'll say no more, so I won't bother you about it," Bonnibel said questioningly, as if she had done something wrong.

"Oh, I just expected you to be on my case about the whole issue…" Marceline objected quietly with her arms folded across her chest.

"Why would I do that?"

The raven shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well, okay. I'm not going to bother you about it, so how about we talk about our weekends as a subject change?"

"Sure."

Bonnibel smiled, showing her brilliant white teeth through her pink blossom lips. "I spent the weekend doing pretty much nothing. We were getting used to the new house, my family and I. I also studied, but I think that's about all."

"Sounds _rather _interesting," Marceline joked, rolling her eyes noticeably.

"Well, what about you then?"

The raven gazed at the ceiling, and chuckled a little upon remembering her weekend. "Yeah, I guess mine was much the same, minus the studying and moving to a new house."  
"Sounds like _so _much fun," Bonnibel leered, smirking cheekily at her friend.

Marceline opened her mouth to say something, but the IT staff (which devoted their time in the library during lunch break) interfered by sternly telling the kids to go to class. This left Marceline with a gaping mouth, wanting to speak the words she had planned for a few minutes.

_God dammit._

She went through the plan in her head, trying to decide if there was another time she could ask the question. No, there was not, according to her.

_Argh. Well, maybe it's too early to ask her._

Marceline frowned upon her thoughts, and nodded, as if agreeing to herself.

_Yeah, it is too early. I'll ask her later._

And so she pondered her question, thinking about how to say it without being awkward over and over again as she made her way to her final class.


	8. Chapter 8: Anonymous Bombardment

**Oops, this came out early. Sorry, it might be a little rushed, eh. This is my last day of this term, at this school, and with my Mac :c So, uh, I don't have Word on my other Mac that was bought as an early birthday prezzie... Soooo, this might possibly be the last chapter in a while unless this other app I have found works ~  
Also, guys, if you feel the need to review; please, go ahead. I want to connect to my audience, and I don't actually know if you are liking the way these chapters are set out o3o  
Farewell, until next time.**

* * *

_Monday 4th August_

It had been a week since Bonnie had built up the courage to ask Marceline to hang out with her, despite using the library as an excuse. She felt something special about that girl, and she couldn't help herself from trying to befriend her. It was her personality.

Bonnibel also saw something else with Marceline; a darker, deeper and more emotional side than she could ever imagine. She knew nothing about the lass, but her mere presence made her shiver with concern. It wasn't that she was _afraid _of the girl, she was just wary of her actions because she seemed so dark.

But at the same time, this darkness brought Bonnie closer to delve into this mysterious woman to find her undiscovered secrets. It was a sort of attraction, like a moth to a light globe, and Bonnibel couldn't stop herself from being drawn nearer.

Bonnie didn't even care about teaching Marceline some manners; that was purely an excuse so she could spend time with this enigmatic ghost.

However, something kept bugging her. As she laid in her massive bed, covered in fluffy, pink blankets, she thought about what Rosalyn had said last Monday.

The words kept repeating themselves, whizzing through her mind in a ravishing fury as the panic spread across her face.

_Why would Rose say such a thing?_

It was when she had been walking with Marceline to the library when Rose summoned her. Once Bonnibel had arrived to her calling, she spat in her face, warning her about the monstrosity that she was spending her lunch break with. The pink lass didn't know how to respond; she wanted to call the mysterious girl her friend, but Rose was practically making it illegal.

She warned about how she would hurt her, in more ways than verbally, though Bonnie would never believe her. She couldn't. Marceline didn't seem like the person who'd even harm a fly. But Rose retaliated, indicating that she had a certain past with the one she hated.

Bonnibel left without saying a word; she couldn't harness the power of words to reason with her. She was going to be friends with who she wanted to be friends with, and no one was going to stop her. Sure, Rosalyn would try, but she'd have Filli, Lana and Pepper, right?

Once she started spending more time with Marceline, she felt as if her other newfound friends were drifting away. Filli was the only one to still greet her every morning with a cheery smile; the others were slipping away, always scowling sinisterly as she walked past with Marcy by her side.

_That's preposterous; they wouldn't leave me just because I made a friend?_

Bonnibel rested herself in her bed, lying on her back and staring at the dirty white ceiling; all the while going over the different problems and solutions she had encountered during her first two weeks of her new school, Cape Pendle, which was a nickname for Cape Pendleliste College.

To take her mind off her accumulating problems, she focused on why the _high _school was called a college, despite the lack of university students. She rarely heard of the term _college _in her country; the preferred suffix to most tertiary schools was _university_. She shrugged, despite the action being partially difficult when lying on her back.

She thought about all the other secondary schools in her area, and realised that only one of them ended with _high school_; maybe because the majority of the schools in her area were private and/or religious. Within two weeks of staying in her new town, she figured there were five secondary schools; Cape Pendle, Bunsworth High, and three more schools she couldn't remember the name of.

_Gosh, I feel smart knowing that._

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her own smartassery, as if she didn't think of the sarcastic comment.

In her brief moment of studying the schools in her area, she had forgotten all her problems involving her _own _school. Once her moment of obsessing over different high schools had dissipated, her thoughts wandered and she came to think about the same dark chick that she had devoted her time into during school hours.

Her stunning auburn eyes had pierced into her mind-set, indenting themselves into her deepest thoughts. The way she would raise an eyebrow and smile cockily made Bonnie's stomach flutter with butterflies and skin crawl with waves of goose bumps. Everything about her was what she lusted for in a friend; but the severity of her dark side was perhaps dangerous. She didn't know yet, she had only heard stories about her daunting side from Rose and possibly Lana.

She was eager to find this bloodcurdling side of Marceline's, and tend to it to make it lose its immortality and wipe itself away from the innocent being. But she couldn't be too pushy; she had to wait and tread carefully on the foreboding territory.

Bonnie swung her legs over the bed frame, and dragged her body over to the wooden door, sliding her finger across the light switch and watching the room turn dark. She knew it was time to get some sleep, and so she trudged her way back over to her bed and collapsed into the welcoming mattress. Her eyes started to fall shut as she was picturing her most luxurious dreams, and her consciousness was about to slip away.

_Beep beep._

"Huh?" Bonnie gasped drowsily with one eye open.

She crawled over her bed frame and looked at the floor where her Macbook was charging with her phone connected; its screen lit up and giving an ominous glow to the room.

_Why would I have a text right now?_

She hoped the message was from Marceline; except that the black haired chick didn't have her number.

Her fingers swiped against her phone screen and the device unlocked, bringing a new colour to the darkness as she tapped at her messages icon.

She carefully read the text that was enticing her to the screen with a neutral expression at first glance. Her fingers began to tremble and her phone slipped from her grasp, landing with a crack on the thin mat on her floor. She didn't care.

Her hands dug into her face as they clawed their way towards her eyes, palming the creeks that gradually seeped from her eyes.

_Why?_

That's all she could think; no more words could solidify into her melting brain.

She didn't even bother picking up her phone from the ground and plugging it into the charger; she just thumped her face into her pillow, weeping silently into the soft object.

Her phone beeped again.

No.

She would leave it alone.

Bonnie continued to let her sorrows into her cushion, not giving a damn about anything other than the message she had read, along with the other messaged she had received.

* * *

Despite her unhappiness last night, Bonnie fell to sleep quickly, only to wake up when the sun was perching on the horizon. In her sleepy state, she could only make out a few thoughts and a feeling of dampness underneath her cheek. She cocked her neck slightly and patted the spot where her face was to feel the wetness.

_Had I cried all night?_

Yawning, she reached down to the floor and fumbled to grab a hold of her phone. She had not yet remembered the message.

As she went to check the time, her lips started quivering when she caught a glimpse of the notifications on her phone.

She had six new texts, including the one that was sent the night before that she chose to ignore.

One of those new texts was from Filli; the rest were from unknown or private numbers.

Deciding to avoid the unknown messages first, Bonnie tapped on Filli's name in the notification bar to gaze on the text.

_"Hey, wanna chat?"_

The message was sent an hour after Bonnibel put her phone down last night.

_Well, a bit late now_.

Bonnie inhaled deeply and took the risk at looking at the latest messages she had received.

She almost cried again.

Some were worse than the first text she was sent.

Deciding it would be best to mention these messages to someone, she resolved to text Filli back.

_"Sure. A bit late, but I could do with a chat."_

While she waited for a reply, that is, if she would get one, she took the chance to start getting ready for school, despite the earliness.

It was about forty minutes later when she heard her phone wailing with its obnoxious sound effects.

Bonnie was in the middle of brushing her hair.

"_Okie. How was last night?"_

Bonnibel froze in place, staring at the screen with wide eyes and her throat choking on air. Her fingers shook as she tapped the screen in a fidgety manor.

_"It was alright."_

She lied.

* * *

As Bonnie was walking to school, she held her phone close to her chest, waiting for the device to rumble and vibrate.

It didn't.

Maybe Filli had left her phone at home, or something on the same lines, because Bonnibel was left without a reply.

Once she had arrived at the torture building, she buried her phone into her bag and lumbered towards the school gates, face in the same direction as the ground so she didn't have to look at other people.

Despite this, Fillipa came bounding over, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, sorry that I couldn't text back this morning, I ran out of credit," she chirped.

"It's okay," Bonnie replied emotionlessly.

Filli pulled her arm back to herself, as if slightly offended, and glared at Bonnibel funnily.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Your tone. It sounds like something is wrong," Filli said with concern.

"It's fine."

The blonde looked like she was going to pester more, but she decided it would be better if she left the subject.

"Come sit with the group, 'kay?" she offered, lightly placing a hand on Bonnie's arm.

"Not right now. Maybe later?"

"Sure."

The two friends said their goodbyes, and Bonnibel went on the search to find the only person she thought she could spill to about last night; Marceline.

* * *

**If you're not a Time Changes Everything (Assassin's Creed) reader, ignore this. If you are; I HAVE been working on another chapter after, like, uh, two months... *meep* If I do get this app and it works, I might as well finish writing and post it up owo**


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations

**Oh gosh, another short chapter. Ahaha, yeah. Sorry about that! Um, I guess my authoring talents have flown away.. *disappears into corner* Ahem, enjoy though.**

* * *

_Tuesday 5th August_

Marceline was near the basketball courts; unlike every other morning when she propped herself up against a wall and chatted with Corrie. She was leaping around the court, seemingly dancing on her tip toes as she lifted her arms up and watched the orange and black striped ball plop into the hoop.

She pranced around the court for a little while longer, bouncing the ball in rhythm to her steps and shooting at the board and hoop.

Just as the raven was about to shoot, she lifted her head up and caught a glimpse at the person a few metres in front of her. Her eyes glazed over as a slight frown buried into her forehead.

"Hey," she greeted in a loud voice. "What are you doin' here?"

"Hey Marceline," the other lass responded in a quiet, raspy voice. The pink haired girl bowed her head and stared intently at the concrete, observing the cracks in it as she shoved her hands into her pockets and slouched over to the raven.

Marceline's frown withered away as a saddened look crept to her face and faintly expressed itself.

"Is everything okay?" she asked breezily.

"Yes.. no.. well, maybe. I don't know!" Bonnibel cried out, her hazel eyes glistening as they started to well up with tears.

"Hey, hey!" Marceline said as she dropped her basketball to the ground and rushed over to the sorrowful girl. "What happened?"

"I want to tell you… but I don't think I can right now. I-I just.." Bonnibel's words trailed off as she was left speechless, tears starting to crawl down her cheeks like rivers. The next reaction came completely by surprise to Marceline, as Pinky leant forward and wrapped her arms around Marcy's waist and rested her head into her chest. The raven had never been a person to get close and hug others, besides Corrie, so her face showed none other than astonishment. In a hearted attempt to comfort the weeping girl, Marceline wrapped one arm around Bonnibel's back, trying not to pull her any closer.

This made Marceline feel bad, as if she was rejecting Pinky of caring; but she wasn't, she just wasn't used to this sort of stuff.

Bonnibel pulled out of the embrace and stared into Marceline's reddish brown eyes, with wet cheeks and red strained eyes. "I'm sorry Marcy.. Marceline."

"It's okay," she said with a warm smile, making Bonnibel's heart flutter ever so slightly. "Come with me, maybe you can spill your problems to me around the corner?"

Marceline hurried to the middle of the court and kicked up her basketball into her hands and tucked it under her arm, and walked briskly to the waiting Bonnibel. She wavered her hand slightly in a gesture saying that Pinky should follow her. The two of them lumbered over to a spot where Bonnibel had never been before; and neither Marceline. The spot was a minute longer walk past where Marceline and Corrie would sit before school most days, and more towards a secluded area where they were completely hidden from the crowds of other students.

"I never knew this place was here," Bonnibel breathed filled with amazement.

"Other students don't tend to know about this place due to the fact that nobody actually comes around here. I just know because, being my anti-social self, I wander around here sometimes."

"I'm glad you found this place, because I like it," Bonnibel murmured as her eyes started to dry up from her previous sobbing.

"Mhmm. So, Bonnie… what happened?" Marceline said cautiously as she fidgeted in her spot.

_Bonnie… _the pink haired girl thought, and a slight smile escaped from her lips.

"I.. I.. Um..," Bonnibel stuttered, trying to sort out her sentence, but ending with failure. Instead, she stuck her hand into her bag, rummaging around, and pulling out her jet phone and tapped at the screen. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to re-read the messages she received, and passed her phone over to Marceline.

"Holy shit Bonnibel…" Marceline gasped with widened eyes and a dark scowl creeping to her face like a black cat.

"_Fucking cunt."_

_"Freak."_

_"Bitch."_

"Oh my god…" she breathed as she turned to look at the sorrowful pink-haired girl.

_"Just kill yourself. You don't belong here."_

_"Nobody fucking likes you."_

_"Queero."_

"Assholes!" the raven howled, fire raging in her auburn eyes as a ferocious growl tore at her lips. "I swear to god, Bonnie, I will find whoever did this to you and I'll tear them limb from limb!"

"No Marceline!" Bonnibel defended. "I-I'll be okay… Just.. trust me."

Marceline's lips retracted from their mutilated shape and became a thin line, whilst her eyes narrowed but the fire dimmed.

"You can't just let people bully you," she stated firmly, her eyes tearing into Bonnibel's. "_I_ won't let people bully you!"

"Marceline.. please.." Bonnie insisted, her face blackened with horror as she stared into the raven's eyes, pleading. "Just let me figure this out… If word gets out that I'm being bullied, the people who are harassing me will just.. y'know, hurt me more."

"B-but.." Marceline began, her arms shaking a little from the texts she had read. She sighed and bowed her head, continuing with her argument. "Okay, fine. But if things get out of hand, I _won't _let a friend suffer without my help."

Bonnibel smiled warmly at that, and reached her hand over to Marceline's and grasped it softly.

"Thanks Marcy.. can I call you that?"

It was the raven's turn to smile. "Sure thing."

* * *

***rubs hand together* Ehehehe I'm excited for the next chapter, another flashback! Until then, ciao ~**


	10. Flashback Chapter Two: Drink Driving

_June 16th 2000_

Hunson laid back in his dirty brown chair, a newspaper in his hands, his eyes darting along the headlines. His fingers skimmed over the pages, flicking occasionally to view a new topic, as he adjusted his mop of jet hair every now and then. The sound of an engine gunning into action awoke him from his trance with the newspaper, and he looked to his right, where a large window was propped, and saw a man on a motorbike dressed in orange drive off.

_Hmm, about time. I need another newspaper._

He folded his current paper up and barged through the front door, walking hastily down his driveway to the beige letter box. He beamed broadly once he realised he had another paper to read, and he stretched his arm into the metal box and gathered a newspaper and three bills, along with an unexpected envelope. He treaded back to the doorway of his rather wide one-story house, and fiddled around with the bills.

However, once he entered the house, he eyed the unspecified envelope suspiciously.

"Hey honey, we've got a letter!" he called out, his booming voice vibrating off the dove grey and maroon walls.

He peered at it cautiously, and slid his finger into a pocket of the envelope, tearing his way through the thin material and discovering a bland pink letter inside. He picked it out nimbly and read the contents, pupils hopping around his eyeballs as he skim-read the words.

"Ah, it seems we've been invited to a party tonight!" he exclaimed, a small smile escaping from his lips. "Lea has invited us!"

A tall woman around her late twenties with a weary but attractive face stepped out from behind a wall, an eyebrow raised with an expression of disapproval.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" she questioned blandly and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "Lea told us a few weeks ago, y'know? It looks like you weren't listening."

"Oh…" he trailed off, seemingly embarrassed at his memory loss, and shrugged. "What are we going to do with Marcy?"

The female crossed her arms across her chest, letting a low chuckle out, almost sounding eerie. "I already have it organised. She's staying at Grace's tonight."

Hunson threw his head to the side in a aggravated tone, and glared at her, shocked with her decision. "Josie… You know her niece is there for the week?"

"What, you mean Marshall?"

"Yeah, that mischief maker. You sure you want Marcy hanging around with him?"

Josie laughed again, this time less sinister. "She'll be fine!"

"Okay, only if you're sure hun…"

She spread out her arms in a gesture implying that she knew best. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

* * *

It was about five hours later when the couple had gotten ready, dressed up in gear for a small but wicked party. Josie's upper body was covered with a glossy, red shirt with uneven sleeves, whilst her bottom half had tight, leather pants wrapped around her, to compliment her midnight black hair. Hunson, on the other hand, wasn't dressed as fancy and more so casual, with a grey shirt with some black humour printed on the tee, and denim jeans that covered his ankles. Hunson shared a glance with Josie as he staggered out of the car and opened the right, back door of the sleek, dark grey car, letting a small but pretty girl step out of the vehicle. She wore a dark blue dress and black leggings, which matched her short, raven hair, something that was hereditary in the Abadeer family.

The father and daughter held hands, Hunson bending down so he could wrap his fingers around Marceline's gently as they lumbered up to the doorway of Grace's house. Before the two could knock, the door flew open, and as Hunson had predicted, a little rocker boy was waiting at the doorstep, leering at Marceline mischievously. His hair was of medium length, brushing his shoulders and hiding his eyes. He was about the age of seven by the looks of it, though he'd already adopted a very pre-teen look.

"Marshall," Hunson hissed. The boy stuck his tongue out at the elder, making farting noises to accompany it as he smirked ghastly.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit of a devil," a blonde woman apologised with a sigh once she had reached the front door, pushing Marshall out of the way.

Hunson smiled slightly at the dark blonde lass, whom peered at him with blue eyes through dorky glasses propped on the bridge of her nose.

"Just make sure Marcy stays away from trouble; and by that, I mean Marshall," he said, laughing slightly. She nodded in agreement, a stern yet happy expression set on her face, and closed the door after saying their goodbyes. As Hunson walked away from the doorway, hands shoved in pockets and whistling a tune, he heard Grace yelling, probably aimed at Marshall.

Once he reached the car, he took the driver's side and glanced over at Josie, whom looked elegant in her outfit, and smiled. Despite their relationship being tense and thin sometimes, the two loved each other deeply - especially after recovering from their first year having Marceline - and right then in the car was no exception. Hunson bent over the gears and kissed Josie on the forehead.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" he asked with a charming tone.

"No, but I already knew you thought that," she said, flattered with his comment but replying in a smug fashion. This made Hunson laugh out loud, and he shoved the keys into the port and drove away from Grace's house.

Five minutes later, the couple arrived at the party scene, where they were greeted by a not-quite-drunk-but-more-than-tipsy Lea.

"Hey, you guys made it! Yeah!" she slurred excitedly, a dazzling expression set on her face.

"Of course we made it! We wouldn't miss out on one of _your _parties," Josie commented, a bright grin tugging at her lips.

In return, Lea winked and lightly pecked Josie on the cheek, and entangled her fingers with the dark-haired woman's, dragging her into the house with Hunson staring at them walking away. He sighed, wondering if he should follow them or search to find his mates. Deciding that he needed a drink, he too entered the house where there were about ten other adults around the lounge room, dancing and drinking to the beat of the music; Lea was one of them. He saw Josie perched on a stool next to the kitchen bench, leaning her back against it and her elbows propped up on it behind her. She wore a charming smile as she giggled at Lea's attempts at hitting on the young guys.

Hunson sat on a stool next to Josie and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her body closer to his and embracing it. With his spare arm, he swiped a bottle of beer off the counter and took a swig of it after opening it. Just as he huddled closer to his girlfriend, a deep voice yelled out his name, and he turned swiftly to glance at where he heard his name come from.

A tall man with vast, broad shoulders hollered his name, a cheeky grin implanted on his face and cocky eyebrows wiggling to the tune of the song. He had ginger hair that almost looked blonde and piercing blue eyes, also with a subtle stubble that was a blondish red.

"Aye, Kid!" Hunson whooped, an intense smiled broadening on his features. His name wasn't actually Kid, it was just another form of his nickname Billy the Kid. His real name was Billy, but due to his adventurous attitude, his mates dubbed him after the outlaw.

"Long time, no see!" he called out and extended a clenched hand, which in return Hunson fisted it with a genuine smile. By now, Josie had left the guys to themselves and wandered over to where Lea was dancing, joining in on the fun with her.

Hunson grabbed his beer and followed Kid outside to where the rest of the gang was and they clinked their bottles in a rather boyish way, spilling their alcohol over the pavement. There was four of them; Kid, Simon, Josh, and Hunson. Simon was a young man with a thick mop of dusty brown hair that just reached past his shoulders and had a beard to accompany it, along with blue tinted glasses. Josh was probably the shortest of them all and had relatively tan skin and raw sienna hair that was trimmed to the nape and just brushed his eyes. He also had a small moustache forming, which made him seem a bit.. hippyish.

"When was the last time we saw you, Mr I Have Too Much Business To Attend To?" Josh guffawed at Hunson, punching him lightly in the shoulder as a friendly gesture.

Hunson snickered and raised an eyebrow, replying with, "Well, I _do _own a small business and I must keep it in shape, y'know."

"Yeah, but _surely _you have more time up your sleeve," the short man whined.

"At least I came to the party, eh?"

Josh sagged his shoulders and had a look of defeat defined in his expression.

"Yeah, whatever man."

For the next few hours, the four of them partied and danced to the rhythm throughout the night, sharing crude jokes and insulting each other in the way friends do. And once the time clocked to midnight, the four boys were so drunk that they could barely stand, let alone speak clearly.

Lea too was drunk, but at least she still had to ability to stand and think about how much the guys were drinking.

"I.. dink you guysss have had enuff to drink," she mumbled, mispronouncing her words.

"Nurrrh, we're fine!" Kid hooted cheerfully, madness in his eyes. The three other men whooped and whistled in response, obviously agreeing that they could drink more.

Josie staggered over to Lea's side, a stern expression set on her face. Out of everyone, she probably drank the least and because of that, she was only slightly drunk. She reached an arm out to Hunson, tugging his sleeve, grabbing his attention.

"I think we… we should go home," she managed to hiccup, but thankfully without a slur.

Hunson, glared at her, lips curled into a snarl, and let loose a roar.

"Urhhh, nurrrrrh!" he growled and pulled his arm back to himself.

"Hunson!" Josie yelled ferociously with a furious expression.

The man howled, rage firing in his eyes as he threw an arm at her and knocked her to the ground savagely. His next step took it too far, as he grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it into the wooden table, splintering it and making it become a weapon as he jabbed the air above Josie's face, threatening her.

While Kid and Josh watched with eager interest, Simon noticed that Hunson was going to injure Josie if not stopped, and so he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him away from the terrified woman. Josh then took part of dragging Hunson away by gripping his left arm firmly, followed by Kid grabbing Hunson's right arm.

"Let me go!" he bellowed and dropped the broken beer bottle, which scraped Josie's leg as she scrambled away. She whipped around once she stood up, and stared at Hunson with ice-cold eyes, and stormed off into the house. Lea gaped at the monster that was Hunson, and followed Josie, stumbling over the pavement in the process.

"Josie!" she called out as she searched the house for the other woman.

"I'm going home," a voice snapped from upstairs as Josie jogged down the stairs with a handbag hanging off her shoulder.

"How will you-," she started, but was immediately cut off when her front door slammed shut.

Josie's head was spinning with anger, hatred, fear and alcohol, so she made the wrong decision of shoving her car keys into the port and zooming off before Lea could protest.

As she was driving, she thought about what she'd do about Hunson. Would she break up with him? What would happen to Marceline though? She pondered over her decisions, and was 70% sure that she was going to end the relationship in the morning and take Marcy with her.

She needed to relax her over clocked mind, and so she sighed and raised the volume of radio. She also noticed how much more difficult it was to drive when she couldn't think straight and her brain was contaminated with alcohol; the darkness wasn't helping either.

Without thinking, she slammed the accelerator and felt the rush as she sped her way through the streets. She made it to an intersection, but instead of applying the brakes she kept driving through, unaware of the incoming car to her right, about to collide with the driver's side.

The SUV rammed into the car, instantly crushing the right side doors as the black sedan flipped onto it's left side, skimming across the road with an ear-piercing shriek and smacking into a traffic light pole. Once the crumpled vehicle stopped moving, the horn screeched shrilly as the pole started to plough through the roof of the car, which had crashed into the steel pillar in the first place.

The car had been reduced to half of it's size.

The driver of the SUV woozily stepped out of the 4x4 and stared at the car he'd destroyed, a scream gurgling in the depths of his throat. Instantly, he dialled the emergency number, and hurriedly spoke to the lady on the other side of the line, crying that he needed an ambulance immediately.

Five minutes later, the howling of sirens and flashing of red and blue had arrived at the scene with paramedics rushing out of the vehicle and attending to the one which had half a pole cut through it. Once they were able to remove the doors and dig into the crushed vehicle, Josie was severed in half.

Her head was gouged out, blood raining down the sides of her broken face with her legs snapped and bones exposed through the surface of her skin.

Back at the party, Hunson was still partying with the boys, guzzling down alcohol without even the thought of Josie on his mind.


End file.
